Question: We have a cube with 4 blue faces and 2 red faces.  What's the probability that when it is rolled, a blue face will be facing up?
Solution: We have 6 equally likely outcomes, corresponding to the 6 faces of the cube.  4 of those 6 outcomes are successful ones (meaning a blue face is facing up).  Therefore the probability is $\frac{4}{6} = \boxed{\frac{2}{3}}$.